


Starry Night

by FloralDrabbles



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, reylo-fandom
Genre: #reylo, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babies, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Weekly Challenge, Reylo fluff, Reylofest, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, baby reylo, mommy Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralDrabbles/pseuds/FloralDrabbles
Summary: A cute bonding moment in the middle of the night between Ben Solo and his newborn baby, then with Rey.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: FLUFFLY AND CHEESINESS!  
> This is my first ever written "fanfiction" or "one-shot." These are a few of the many cheesy things that go on inside my head when I think of my favorite characters. I'm super scared to upload this because I do not know how people will react. Enjoy! Or not, I'm just here to share lol. P.S I chose the name "Kaia" because it is a name I would love to name my future daughter.

She begins to fuss. A few seconds later, the sound of a wailing newborn completely fills the room.

Two weeks. She is two weeks old. Ben immediately wakes up, half asleep. He looks over to his left, and finds Rey to be completely asleep. He smiles briefly before attending his newborn on Rey’s side of the bed.

Rey wakes up momentarily, half asleep whispering “Ben, does she-“ but before she could finish, Ben replies “I’ve got her.”

“Thank you,” she whispers and briefly smiles, still with her eyes clothes, feeling a hint of gratitude and love for her husband. The past two weeks had been exhausting and hard for her, yet rewarding at the same time.

A shirtless Ben Solo gently picks up his daughter, rocking and pacing gently to calm the fussy baby. _Shhh. Let’s let mommy sleep. Right now, it’s just you and me, right?_ Knowing the benefits of skin-to-skin contact, Ben placed his newborn down on her tiny bed, undresses her, and picks her up to his chest with a soft blanket while carrying her. Skin-to-skin usually calmed the fussy newborn, so he assumed this will do. _We won’t have to wake your mother up. I am here._

Kaia calms and stares at him, curious yet content. Warm, and snuggly. After Ben’s comment, Ben suddenly feels a flush of light and distorted images of him and Rey from the child. This child was strong with the force, just like her grandmother had predicted.

Kaia looks like Rey, almost a split image. The only trait she inherited from Ben was his dark hair. The rest is her mother. Similar facial features, similar big yet beautiful brown eyes highlighted with fluttering eyelashes, her nose, and even her force signature, strong and powerful. Ben couldn’t help but fall in love with the newborn the second he laid eyes on her, and the second she was placed on her mother’s chest. The aroma of his child could only be described as sweet and warm…yet…baby.

Ben vowed to himself to protect his family at all costs, having felt the consequences of his parent’s mistake, and his goal was to ensure Kaia would not end up in his path. He feared some being from somewhere far away would eventually seep in her mind and contaminate it with dark thoughts, encouraging the dark side to rise within her, just like Snoke did. No. He would not allow it to happen.

While pacing the room, Ben shifts slightly so that he is carrying Kaia on the crook of his arms. He looks at his daughter in awe. He gently strokes her tiny pieces of dark hair, to her chin, and her tiny hands. Kaia grabs her fathers thumb right at the moment, which shocked him on how tight her grip was for a brief moment. _I love you._ He pushes the thought into her head.

Kaia looked up at him momentarily, and begins to fuss. This time, Ben knew she needed something. Upon assessing her diaper, there was one thing she needed: to be fed. Hesitantly, he knew he had to wake up his wife. He walks over to his side of the bed, still carrying his daughter as she breaks into tears. Her cries slowly become louder. While leaning back against the headboard, he gently shakes Rey awake.

“Rey…someone’s hungry.” Ben whispers.

Rey heard the loud cries of her newborn, and immediately sat up. “Alright, come to mommy,” Rey says, smiling. She leans back comfortably with the help of Ben providing pillows behind her, undoes her shirt, and begins breastfeeding. The baby makes small gurgling sounds while her arm rests in the center of her mother’s breasts. Rey felt to blessed to have a baby who’s an easy eater.

“Ben, you can get some sleep,” she looks at him. “It’s okay, I love seeing moments like this,” he asserts.

Rey chuckled slightly, “you’ve been seeing this every night.”

“Well, I consider this my bonding time.” He replies.

He leans closer to Rey, and cradles her as she moves her back to allow for his embrace. Both parents find themselves doing the same thing, looking at their daughter in awe. Both Ben and Rey still could not believe that they managed to create such a beautiful creature, made from love.

Rey knew her daughter would grow up with nothing less of love and support, from both parents, her friends, and her grandmother. During her pregnancy, she had great fears on how good of a mother she would be, having grown up in a dangerous desert land with barely enough food and water to survival. Despite her fears, Ben and Leia assured her she would be a great mother, as he sensed the immense amount of love and motherly protection from her the moment she knew.

After a while, the baby’s eyes flutter close, and her gurgling slows down. She eventually stops eating, and Rey gently unlatches her, adjusts her breast band, and places the sleeping baby on her open chest. She felt Kaia’s warmth radiate around her along with her light weight and tiny waves of force as the newborn slumbered peacefully. The baby rests just below her chin, and Rey lays her hand on her tiny back.

“Ben, I still can’t believe she’s real.” Rey says, to Ben.

“Well, we accidentally made her last year on that mon-“ Ben replies, but Rey interrupts, laughing, “it is just as much as your fault as it is mines! But, I don’t regret her, at all.” She replies.

“My sweet, sweet baby.” She says proudly. Adjusting to motherhood was something she’d thought she’d never face. _Oh, how lucky I am to be your mother_ , she often thinks when looking at her newborn

Ben gives a quick kiss on the top of his daughter’s head, and cuddles closer to Rey, while Rey leans her head on his shoulder. For a quick moment, Ben places a sweet kiss on Rey’s cheek, and returns to his position of holding both of them.

_My girls._


End file.
